This invention relates to buckles for use with safety belts and harnesses such as are used on road vehicles and aircraft and specifically to such buckles of the type having two separable parts held together by co-operating aperture and latch or notch and latch means provided by the two parts, the latch being controlled by a spring pressed element.
The invention consists of a buckle of the type defined in which one part comprises a plate having one or more apertures to which one or more strap end portions can be fitted, and the second part, which includes the latch and spring pressed element, has means by which the second part can be connected to a road vehicle or aircraft, a mouth into which a portion of the plate can be placed, and one or more springs or spring controlled units, which extend to, or almost to, the mouth.
The spring, springs or units can be used to eject the plate from the buckle when the spring pressed element is operated to unlatch the two parts and/or to control means to give an indication and/or to prevent operation of the vehicle or aircraft when the two parts of the buckle are not connected together.
The invention also consists of a buckle of the type defined in which one part comprises a plate having one or more apertures to which one or more strap end portions can be fitted, and the second part, which includes the latch and spring pressed element, has means by which the second part can be connected to a road vehicle or aircraft, a mouth into which part of the plate can be placed, and means for ejecting the plate from the said mouth which means is operative on the plate during the whole or the major part of its journey from its position latched within the second part to the mouth of the said second part.
The invention also consists of a buckle of the type defined in which one part comprises a plate havng one or more apertures to which one or more strap end portions can be fitted, and the second part, which includes the latch and spring pressed element, has means by which the second part can be connected to a road vehicle or aircraft, a mouth into which part of the plate can be placed, and means, including equipment at or near the mouth, which is operated when the end of the said plate is inserted into the said mouth to give an indiction and/or to prevent operation of the vehicle or aircraft when the two parts of the buckle are not connected together.
The plate can carry one or more projections to close any gap or gaps that might exist between the plate and the lips of the mouth, and can be cranked so that, when it is in position in the second part, it closes the whole, or the major part of the mouth.